


A Wedding, Two Kidnappings, and A Little Bit of Faith

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss, Love, Marriage, Sad, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "You happy?""Yes", she closed her eyes and responded truthfully."Good", he kissed her cheek. "It's not worth it, if you aren't you know.""Yes", she said remembering those same words she said to him before he married Andy. "I know, I am."
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 2





	A Wedding, Two Kidnappings, and A Little Bit of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

"CJ, it's almost time!", Donna announced walking in her room hearing CJ in the restroom gagging. "Abbey!"

"Yes?"

"CJ is throwing up again!"

"My goodness. This is the third time today."

"Is Mommy okay?", the girls asked looking on.

"Yes girls let's get everyone else and get ready to go down. Hogan, Azalea? Help?"

"Sure come on guys."

"Saltines Donna and water. I don't want her to dehydrate."

"CJ, relax its going to be okay. It's perfectly normal to be nervous", she said through the door. 

"It's so many people Abbey! I don't even know why I agreed. I don't know any of them. There's cameras- Oh God!", she continued gagging.

"Hear you go", Donna handed her a napkin and glass. "Abbey is it just me or is this more than nerves. I mean CJ was the Press Secretary for six almost seven years." 

"Yeah well it's different cause up there, she was in control on that runway it's all eyes on you. Completely different playing fields plus John is the leading presidential contender this year. Everyone is here trying to curry favor for jobs or whatever they want from him."

"That's so low and devious. It's her wedding!"

"That's politics. I don't even understand how either of them is still standing from Suzanne to John traveling, the kids, then if he wins the nomination- I hate to say it but it won't get easier."

"You think they are strong enough to pull through?"

"I'm not sure but they are going to need to be. CJ?-", Abbey said turning to the restroom when the door opened.

"We are strong enough", she said confidently standing tall.

"Sorry, we weren't-", Donna said.

"I know. Let's go."

"Here", Abbey handed her some broken crackers in a napkin that could be concealed easily under her bouquet. 

"Thanks",

"Sip", she held the straw to her mouth. "Good?"

"Yes."

"Good let's move." 

\---~★~---

Thanks to the President influence, CJ was able to be married in a Catholic Church. As John was not Catholic and had a divorce already all things taken into consideration since Suzanne's passing and the diocese allowed it pushing a last minute venue change but CJ was happy and therefore so was John.

St Patrick's Catholic Church on 10th street was packed. Streets were blocked off back down two streets in each direction with state police, secret service and National Guard were patrolling, posted on roof tops and in buildings throughout, since both the President and Vice President were both in attendance.

Fifteen minutes after the start, CJ's processional could be heard pulling up on the sides of the building as crowds cheered her arrival.

"Abbey", she grabbed her hand willing her breath back to normal. "This is insane! What the hell? I'm not royalty."

"This is as close to American royalty that we have. Well this and Hollywood and you gave them a fairy tale. Come let's get you happy ending."

The door opened and the Second daughters, the First daughters, and First Lady was whisked inside quickly per Secret Service Protocols. Hogan and Azalea stayed with CJ outside to help her with the train.

Alexis opened the door. 

"Mrs Cregg!", she shouted over the roaring crowds. "One second to fix your train quickly then inside. You will have a minute to fix yourself again before walking down. No posing or pictures yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes! You have only told me ten times Alexis. I'm fine!"

"Let's go!" She spoke into her wrist opening the door completely for Hogan and Azalea to pull her out. 

Her name was chanted throughout the streets echoing off the buildings as her niece and future niece straightened and gathered her train.

"We're good", Hogan said tapping her shoulder. Azalea handed her the bouquet then helped Hogan as they started to walk up to the building.

Once inside CJ exhaled as Abbey and Donna walked over to assist. 

"That was incredibly overwhelming."

"Something tells me that this is going to be one of those days."

"It was gonna happen sometime, at least you deserve it", Toby said stepping out of the shadows holding Molly.

"Line up Everyone!", the wedding coordinator sorted everyone moving them away from CJ toward the door as the music had just began.

"Tobus, Oh God I miss you", she hugged his neck, "and Molly! She's so big!"

"Yeah she wanted to hang out with the ladies", he said bouncing her. "Not really just a diaper change. I was trying to make her sound cool."

CJ laughed. "She's beautiful!", CJ said running her fingers absently through Molly's beautiful auburn curls. 

"On this day not the most." CJ blushed. "You happy?"

"Yes", she closed her eyes and responded truthfully.

"Good", he kissed her cheek. "It's not worth it, if you aren't you know."

"Yes", she said remembering those same words she said to him before he married Andy. "I know, I am. Huck?"

"With Andy", CJ raised a brow."No where near enough time for that conversation", he responded. 

"Ms Cregg it's time."

"I better go get my seat, I heard there's a bride coming", he said with a smile going through the side door not to interrupt the procession.

CJ took a piece of cracker and put it in her mouth then stood quietly with her eyes shut behind the closed doors saying a silent prayer. As Deborah finished the last minutes fixings on her dress and train. 

She marked the sign of the cross and the doors opened.

\---~★~---

"Congratulations, CJ and John!"

They Blue Room was packed with Diplomats, Governors, and Congress all avidly yet earnestly sharing their congratulations to the new couple. Many including Josh wanted a few minutes to steal away with John but he evaded them every time.

As the reception rolled on, John managed to pull CJ off to the outside the door for a moments peace and to steal a few kisses from her.

"We are married", he whispered

"Yeah", she kissed him again. 

"I can't wait until the honeymoon."

"Me neither. Can we go now?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"A bit more of circus than I was anticipating. I know it was supposed to be about us but..."

"But nothing, it is about us. I'm not taking any meetings or calls", he opened his tux to show her. "No phone Claud, No conversations, No meetings, No kids, just us. The next two weeks. Just us baby."

"Two weeks?", she smiled toying with his collar.

"Two weeks, say it again."

"Two weeks!", she said louder.

"TWO WEEKS!!!!", John shouted spinning in the hall picking her up with him. Their lips hungrily met. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We danced, we ate, we cut the cake, threw the garter and bouquet."

"Yeah?"

"So let's go", he said as he spun snapping his fingers. 

CJ laughed seeing this side of him. "Okay!"

"Come on let's get our girls and get out of here." 

"But wait don't we have to leave from here? To go to Hilton Head?"

"No, we just need to be at the airport at 10:00pm. Isn't that right Casey?" he spoke louder his primary agent to hear.

"Whatever you want Mrs Hoynes", he nodded.

"You hear that? Whatever you want Mrs Hoynes", John spoke closer to her lips. "And what is it that you want to do?"

"I want you to lift me up right here on the wall and fuck my brains out the way only you know how to do." 

"I love how you fucking think baby", he whispered, "but I think that will be a bit over the top right now-", CJ laughed out and he joined. "I mean what? You say these things", she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. 

"You are adorable today."

"Today?", he asked feigning hurt.

"Come on."

They entered again and within minutes of their intentions of departure being known they exited. With quite a lot of pomp and very little circumstance those going back to the Observatory in the wedding party left following the bride and groom.

"I can't believe we did it. We got away", CJ said as she kissed him in amazement. 

"It won't always be that easy but today, baby why the hell not?", Casey closed the partition after hearing a familiar moan from the backseat.

Once at the house they had about one hour before their flight and John and CJ ran upstairs straight away advising of their intention to 'change'. 

Lauren kicked off her shoes and danced around the living room spinning in her flower girl dress, Lana joined her. "That was so much fun!"

Azalea and Hogan fell onto the couch. Brad, Art, Avery, and Rich, CJs brother stepped outside on the deck to talk. 

"Grandma!, I'm starved. Ma!", Izzy walked past her.

"Azalea! We just came from a reception why on earth didn't you eat", Blanche complained. "Well I'm not moving!"

"I'll get you something Azalea-", Diana offered.

"Az is fine Mrs C and thanks."

"Azalea is your name! I don't know why these children are always hyphenating their names", Blanche complained. "Claudia Jean as CJ makes sense but your name is not Az!-"

"Mother please!", Izzy said as Azalea laughed at how easily worked up her grandmother gets. "And Azalea you have been warned no more."

"Okay", she said throwing her hands up as a sign of backing off. Then looked at Hogan and snickered. "Let's change."

"Mom, going to change and I'm hungry too!"

"I already know you Hogan!", Diana Cregg screamed from the kitchen.

"Hey you two take them and change", Blanche suggested.

"Sure! Come on Lana and Lauren!"

"And hang up those dresses! They will wrinkle!", Blanche shouted up the stairs behind them.

"Yes Grandmother we know!"

"Tones Azalea!"

\---~★~---

"Oh God John! Fuck Baby! Oh God you feel...!"

"Yes Baby I feel you! Oh! Your Pussy is so tight! Shit!"

'You can't catch me Lana!'

'Yes I can!', the girls screamed at the top of their lungs running up the stairs from the other side of the door in the hall making John stop in his tracks.

'Let's go change in then we can go back down! Come on I'll help.'

"Fuck why couldn't they just wait until we left!', CJ cried still in her wedding dress pinned up against the wall behind the door as she and John enacted exactly what she suggested at the White House except in the confines of their bedroom. 

John let her down slowly as his pants subsided to normal.

"Mr Vice President", Casey knocked. "Twenty minutes."

"Thanks Casey!"

"Change baby. Don't be upset we still have the whole flight down and two weeks!!", he danced into the closet. 

"You are charmingly revolting right now!", CJ laughed

"And you are just charming", John kissed her.

"Okay! Let's do this!", CJ rolled her eyes in surrender and stood removing layers.

"Alright now Baby! I knew I'd get you in the mood!"

"Oh I'm in the mood now!", she said with a slight edge.

"Whoa! Should I be scared?"

"Very!", CJ shouted, laughing as she chased him in the closet.

"Oh God I created a monster! It's alive!!", John animatedly shouted.

Five minutes later, in their walkin closet with the door shut the same moans from earlier continued except this time the ending was not interrupted.

\---~★~---

"Good Bye!!!!"

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!!!"

Everyone waved as the new couple rolled out in the SUV on the way to Air Force Two after going over last minute instructions with Azalea, Hogan, Avery, and Brad. Since everyone besides them and Blanche was returning home within a few days.

"All us Claud."

"I must say I'm excited. You are a fine loving man you know?"

"I've been told. I'm just happy you dropped your stocking."

CJ covered her mouth laughing.

"Don't do that", John took her hand away. "I love your smile."

"The small gap too?"

"Especially the gap. That way it can help you suck the air back quickly so you don't choke."

"John!", she slapped his arm as he tightened them around her, "You're fresh!"

"I want you", her husband said kissing her.

"You just had me", she responded coyly blushing.

"So I what, I want you again."

This time Alexis closed the partition.

\---~★~---

Ten Days Later

"Avery! Move it! National Zoo!", Az yelled up the steps while Lauren finished talking to her parents on the phone. 

"I'm coming! It's hot as hell outside, why are we going to the zoo again."

"Because Lauren is going to be a veterinarian and she needs to see them hands on. So quit your whining and grab your sunblock!", Lana shouted from behind him coming down the stairs. 

Az and Hogan fell out laughing even Brad chuckled. 

"The woman in this family are so bossy!", he stomped up the stairs to grab some shorts.

"Lana! Mommy and Daddy!", she shouted holding the receiver in the air.

"I want to talk!", she yelled running over. 

"Grandma are you sure you don't want to come? We are going to be gone for a while. We might grab something on the way back."

"Or we can pick something up for you Mrs Hoynes", Hogan offered.

"Call me. Avery is a twenty one year old young man he can handle the heat I on the other hand am a prime seventy-", she muddled the rest, "year old woman. Walking or riding around outside in sweltering 95° weather is idiotic. I'm just going to rest and enjoy the quiet."

"Okay well we will check on you."

"Thank you dear", Blanche said as she walked into the kitchen to grab the snacks. "You know its a shame Azalea, such a beautiful girl will never marry because she's named after a wrestler."

"Actually golfer Grandma", Az corrected.

"Potato, Potawto."

Az rolled her eyes and joined Hogan. 

"Brad!, Mommy!", Lana announced. "And everyone else shoes!"

"Hey, you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes! It's so beautiful here. I think I want to bring the girls down on time. Maybe go down the coast to St Simons?"

"Yes it is. Suzanne and I did it one summer in college. The next summer was the Gulf. But hey enjoy guys. Everything is in tip top shape here. So we will see you in four days."

"Thanks so much Brad. I know Az and Hogan could have handled it but I felt much better with you there. I'm sorry you used all your vacation time. They just know you. You know?" 

"I do and no sweat on the vacation time. Who else do I have it to use on? Anyway enjoy we are off to see the Lions and the Tigers and-"

"The bears! Oh My!", CJ laughed handing the phone to John. "Thanks again Brad!"

"No problem! Now stop thanking me and go!"

"Hey Brad! I know CJ said it but I want to also."

"Not needed. I love them but right now Lauren is giving me some stern looks so I better get off this phone."

"Yes you should. She's hotter than Lana when she gets there. Have fun guys!"

After hanging up, Samantha or Sam Lauren's primary agent and Remy Lana's primary agent gathered everyone at the door.

"Guys, the zoo is very open and public we have to stick together okay? Lauren", Sam knelt "I know you are very excited but I need you always in my site and we have to follow the map do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"Lana? Remy. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"The Zoo is aware of our attendance today and if at anytime I don't have eyes on them I will not hesitate to shut the zoo down. Adults I prefer you pair up with a child."

"Avery and I will go with Lana", Brad offered. "Az?"

"Yeah and Hogan and I got Lauren."

"Perfect. Let's do this and maybe we can stop at a Friendly's for ice cream on the way back."

"Yes!", the two girls shouted with a scoring arm tug.

As they walked out the door Brad haulted and doubled back for his bag while everyone else climbed in the car.

"Damn I'll be right out I promise." 

"Forget something?", Blanche from the couch inquired as he appeared slightly unsettled.

"Yeah just my bag", he pointed up the steps before leaving the room. Passing back through he gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay Brad?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Just seemed a little off."

"It's probably the heat. It's already really warm."

"Don't you know it, that's why I'm putting my feet up right here and watching-"

"Great!", he cut her off. "Take care of yourself Blanche", he said closing the door.

"Quite rude", she mumbled flipping through the channels.

\---~★~---

"Alright Break Guys! Lauren, Lana bathroom", Sam announced as they entered a rest stop.

"We don't have to go! Can we hurry and see elephant show?"

"Schedule Lauren", Remy reminded her. "Look at 2:30."

"Yes! Okay I'll try to pee." They girls disappeared with their agents as the adults sat at an umbrella table.

"I'm going to get some Frozen Lemonade anyone else?"

"I'll take one too", Az added.

"Hogan, why not for everyone? I'm sure the girls will want one", he handed her a hundred. "Avery?"

"Pass just give me another water."

"You are a fucking fish. Stop drinking so much water."

"But it's hot!"

"It's July! An stop complaining brother", she left to join Hogan.

"Be glad you don't have a sister man. Pain in the ass! All these women."

Brad didn't reply. His thoughts were consumed else where when a troop of Cub Scouts walked by.

"Brad!", Lauren approached, "Organatans are next!", she sounded out.

"Orangutans!"

"Yes! Let's go! There's a show!"

"Hogan and Azalea are getting some Frozen Lemonades."

"They can meet us! Please Sam!", Lauren turned to and pleaded with her beautiful grey eyes.

"Sure! Brad can you double back on the adults? Remy and I will take the girls."

"I'm on it!"

"Thanks! Come on." She held her hand whispering their location change into her wrist.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Orangutans. We'll meet them. I'll carry the icees, if you can grab the picnic basket Hogan and Az?", he nodded to Avery who was still at the table slumped over.

"We are from Texas for Christ's sake!", she stormed off to get her brother.

"You want your change Brad?"

"Naw hold on to it."

"Sweet! Thanks! Why didn't you leave your bag in the car? I got water and snacks."

"Camera, towels, general supplies not my first time."

"Nice I'm going to have to remember that!"

\---~★~---

A while passed and as they rode the merry go round Lanas stomach began to hurt.

"Remy! I don't feel well."

"What's wrong kid?"

"My stomach", and that quickly she threw up on the ride. Badges were flashed at the ride engineer who immediately stopped as the other kids bolted from the ride. 

"Sam!, Lauren threw up too."

"Avery! Come on the girls are sick! Avery?", she lifted her brothers head to see he passed out in his own vomit.

"Hey! I need help!", Azalea yelled. "Hogan!"

"I'm on it! Brad has a towel!", she grabbed the towel end knocking out the other items on the ground. "Shit!"

"We got the girls!" Sam and Remy carried them to the nearest Private family bathroom in the kids play area of the park. Brad followed but forgot his bag so he went back.

When he came back he saw Hogan looking through the contents. "What the hell?"

"Why are you in my bag?", he shouted. 

"I gave Az the towel and it fell-, Who is Gwyneth and Gwendolyn Priestly?, and why do you have wet Boy Scout uniforms and-, Oh my God! Is that a gu-"

That fast in all the chaos Brad struck Hogan and dragged her off to the side of the ring toss. With so much going on this travesty was missed.

He immediately packed his items as Az came back with a wet towel. "Where's everyone? I'm actually not feeling well either. I think it was something we ate!"

"Everyone is in the private family rest room. I'm heading up! Stay here I'll come back." Az threw a thumbs up before collapsing on her brother.

Brad knocked on the door. 

"Occupied!"

"It's me guys! Backup team is out here too. ' _Finally_ '", Sam opened it to a gun shot, and another quietly repeated sending Remy down. 

With both agents not fatality wounded but injured he hand cuffed to the toilet taping their mouths shut and blindfolding them. Quickly he moved knowing the backup unit was minutes away. 

Throwing on three wigged caps and Cub scout uniforms he threw all their clothes and shoes away before carrying them out in time to pass right by the hoard of agents moving towards the bathrooms.

Outside the gates a taxi was hailed straight to Dulles. Handing the man a hundred to make it fast.

"Brad? My stomach."

"Yes shh, rest Daddy got you. You'll feel better soon."

"Okay", Lana sleepily crawled on his lap.

\---~★~---

Back at the park once Sam and Remy was discovered the Secret Service shut it down and called it in.

The site was littered in agents in a manner of minutes where they found they rest of the party. Ron Butterfield came down as media already swarmed at the news. 

"Who the hell leaked it! I didn't even tell the Vice President or Second Lady yet! And someone get eyes in the sky! What hell happened!?"

A stablized Sam started briefing and Remy on a stretcher added back up details as her wound was slightly more servere.

Paramedics attended to Avery, Azalea, and upon locating Hogan found her to be the most valuable after awakening her even though she was still hazy on the details.

"Get them to the hospital! I need that girl awake and talking."

"Yes Sir!"

"I need the Second Couple after this."

"Yes Sir."

Ron picked up his phone and called the White House to lock it down. Although the threat seemed isolated to the Vice Presidents children, he wasn't taking any chances with two shot agents and three poisoned family members. 

"Mr President-"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Ron Butterfield on line one."

"Ron!", he immediately picked up. "Oh dear God!"

Leo, Toby, Annabeth, and Will were all ears.

"Yes, thank you. Yes! Call them now! Charlie! Debbie!", Jed said hanging up the receiver. 

"Sir?"

"Shut it down!", they left out the office.

"What's going on?", Leo asked. 

"We are going to need to make a statement."

\---~★~---

"Afternoon Sir! Welcome to American Airlines, Where are we going to today?"

"Witchia."

"Kansas?"

"Yes. I'm taking my sons- daughters", he chuckled lightly.

"Cub Scouts?"

"My ex and I don't like them to conform to one gender. She's from California. So with me cub scouts! With her girls scouts. The zoo today. This one", he nodded to Lauren, "inspiring vet." 

"Wow I think that's great! You are such a great Dad! And looked so tuckered out."

"I like to think that I was always meant to be."

"I know the feeling. I can't wait to have kids. Luggage? Carry ons?"

"Already checked in outside."

"Perfect! Here's your tickets. First class, you can go right through", she handed it to him and brushed her thumb across with a smile his as he took them from her.

"Thanks have a great day, Princess", he said reading her name tag.

"You too."

He walked off leaving one of the passports on the counter. 

"Oh shoot! Derrick! Derrick!", he didn't turn back but another passenger caught his attention. "Mr Priestly", she ran up to him, "Sir you didn't here me?"

"Must not, Sorry!"

"It's okay kinda noisy today but here you left a passport." 

"Oh, yeah", he said taking it. "Kinda important."

"Yeah", she let out a breathy flirt. The old lady watching them rolled her eyes.

"Oh God get a room", she said barreling between them up to the next counter.

"Well, got my hands full,"

"Yes", she exhaled with a laugh. 

"See you Princess." 

"You too Derrick. I'm sorry I mean Mr Priestly."

He smiled and left.

\---~★~---

"Mmm!! I know you can do the most wonderful things to me with your hands but John, this feels wonderful", CJ sighed content fully to the Swedish deep tissue massage Sven was giving her. 

"Olga can work them too. What do you want to do after this?"

"There is a vin yard out here right?" 

"No more vin yards for you. You threw up for a day after the last one."

"Fine, how about some delicious seafood and a glass of Shiraz."

"Better. You've eaten seafood nonstop since we came."

"It's fresh! Straight out of the water. Oh! Can we go to that little grill by the beach again. Those octopus legs with a little rock salt were delicious!"

"Baby keep that smile and we can do whatever you want but while you suck on mullosk, I need me a steak!"

CJ laughed as Sven helped her sit up before he and Olga left.

John stood then kissed her. 

"You can have your steak", she ran her hand down his chest and pulled him into another deep kiss.

"Can I have you now?"

"Mmhmm. Yes please!", she stepped off the table letting the towel drop as she walked over to the bed. John dropped his and followed.

"Mr Vice President!", Casey barged in less than two minutes later to Johns bare ass riding strong between CJ's thighs. 

"Oh Fuck!", she shouted, as John pulled out covering them with the sheet.

"What the hell Casey!?"

With his back turned he continued. "I need you and the second lady dressed now there's been an incident."

"What kinda incident?"

"Your children are missing. Please get dressed immediately we have to leave."

"John!", CJ covered her mouth and cried. "My babies!" CJ ran off the bed to the toilet throwing up.

\---~★~---

"What are we looking at here, Ron?", Jed said as he entered the Oval. 

"Do we think it's foreign or domestic?", Leo asked.

"It's personal. I'm lifting the lock down. He has them that's who he wants."  
  
"Who?"

"Bradley Preston."

"Suzanne's husband", Toby answered, moving his hand across his head.

"Correct. I don't think he wants to harm the children. He doesn't want to harm anyone."

"But he took their children Ron!", Annabeth said.

"And shot two agents and poisoned their cousins", Will stated. "This guy sounds pretty harmful to me."

"He's a doctor. The shots were disabling but superficial mostly and will heal. He poisioned them with tetrahydrozoline. That and the heat added to their discomfort and exhaustion."

"What about the girl? CJ's niece?"

"She caught him. Asked too many questions he struck her. Mild concussion and some bruising. All the parents and grandmother is in enroute to Walter Reed. We also have agents temporarily on them."

"Where's John and CJ?"

"On Air Force Two coming back now Sir."

Everyone was silent only imagining the horrors they are going through which was all too fresh in the minds of Abbey and Jed. The two clasped hands and said a prayer.

"Where do we think he is now Ron?", Toby said moving the conversation along.

"Thirty five planes departed from either Dulles or BWI, before I suspended travel", he said unclasping his coat as another agent opened a map. "My guess is that he left out of Dulles. It's closer to the zoo. We have canvassed the area but so far nothing as far as taxis picking up a man with two little children going to the airport."

"You think he had a car stashed?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure. It's early and all the drivers in that area haven't reported in yet."

"It's been hours Ron", a worried Annabeth said. "I mean if it were me?"

"They are working on it", Will added rubbing her shoulders. With a nod Leo asked them to step out. Toby stayed.

"What else? What were the destinations of those planes?"

Ron handed them the list. Toby glanced at it and muttered an expletive. 

"This could be anywhere in the Continental US Ron!"

"Here's his file let's start here." They all sat going through the papers when Josh burst through! 

'It's madness! I couldn't get in! What's happened!'

"Lauren and Lana were taken by their step father."

"Brad? Oh Sh-",

"Josh!", Leo shouted.

"Sorry Sir", Jed nodded.

"Where's The Vice President and Mrs Hoynes?"

"Coming back. Grab a stack", Toby handed him some folders to go through.

"Yeah, thanks."

A thirty minutes later Ron walked back in. 

"Cab driver dropped off a man and his two sleeping sons in Cub Scout Uniforms at either Continental or US Airways at Dulles. He couldn't remember. He knew Dulles cause the guy paid with a hundred to make it fast. No luggage. Just the kids and a back pack."

"That's them!", Leo stated.

"What flights left out of Dulles around that time?", Josh asked.

Charlotte, North Carolina  
Birmingham, Alabama  
Chicago, Illinois  
Salt Lake City, Utah  
De Mois, Iowa  
Witchita, Kansas  
Austin, Texas  
Augusta, Maine  
Pueblo, Colorado  
Helena, Montana  
and  
Los Angeles, California

"Well damn! He could be anywhere!"

"Mr. President?", Charlie said getting his attention, "The Vice President and-"

"Yeah send them in", Jed looked at everyone in the room.

"John! CJ!"

"Oh my God!", CJ ran into his arms crying. Abbey pulled her off him sitting her down on the couch. Toby moved near her, Josh behind John.

"Ron?"

After an extensive yet brief recap, John removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, taking a stack of files for himself. 

"Let's find my girls!", he said as calmly as possible side-eying CJ.

Leo and Josh noticed but neither said anything.

\---~★~---

"Brad?", a groggy Lauren was the first to come around. "Where are we?"

"Hey kiddo? Feeling better?"

"A little. Where is everyone?"

"Back home. We are going on an extended nature hike!"

"We are?", she livened up a bit still cradling her stomach. "Were are my clothes."

"Well you threw up on them but the zoo had these uniforms as back up."

"Cool I like it."

"I knew you would. I already stopped to get some soup and ginger ale we should be there soon."

"Where again?"

"My grandfather's cabin. Do you remember? Me and your mom and your sister came up here before!"

"Yeah! We saw a raccoon in the trash!"

"Yes that's it!"

"I love it up here! Thanks for bringing us. I love you Brad."

"Call me Dad if you want to." 

"Okay! I have two mommies, I guess I can have two daddies", she said looking out the window.

"Yes you can", he smiled pulling into the grounds where the secluded cabin was housed. "Or one."

\---~★~---

"Nowhere! It's been six hours!", John stood pacing. 

"Sir we need to make another statement and The FBI is here."

"Send them in."

"Agent Daruis Mulready FBI Sir", he flashed his badge, "my apologizes on meeting at a time like this Sir but at this time we now have case numbers assigned for your daughters." 

"7A WH 09142 for Lana and 7A WH 09143 for Lauren." John couldn’t look or couldn't take the folders so Josh took them passing it to Leo then Jed.

"Gentlemen, let's move to the Roosevelt room", FBI staffers piled in removing boxes and folders. Toby, Josh, and John followed. CJ tried to as well but John stopped her.

"No, stay."

"John, I can help-", CJ attempted to protest but John erupted at her.

"No God damnit! This is all your fault! I told you to let him be but you had him at the damn house with the girls every time I turned around! And now look what's happened!", he cried, "My girls-", his voice struggled then regained. "Where are our girls CJ!?"

"Mr Vice President", Josh interrupted as the outburst caused everyone to stop and stare.

"Stay away from me Claudia Jean! If they don't come back, neither do you!"

CJ dropped on the ground crying, as he left and closed the door on her, she leaned against the couch wailing. Abbey came to her side with Donna who took her to the residence. 

"He's hurt, he didn't mean it Sir", Leo reading his friends face a mile long.

"I know doesn't make it any better to see or hear."

"They'll recover. We'll get the girls and they will be fine."

"Look how long it took Abbey to recover after Zoey. Hell even you had to intervene. He doesn't have that time. The convention is next month. More distance-, this has been a hell of a year for two people who dared to find love."

"They found it. It's still there."

"Don Juan you are?", Jed teased.

"I have paperwork to do. I'll check in on them in a few. You going up?"

"No. I'm waiting up too. Thank you Leo."

"Yes Sir."

\---~★~---

"Good Morning girls!"

"Hey Brad!"

"Hi Daddy! What's first?"

"Well if your stomach is feeling better French toast."

"Mmm now that sounds good, I always loved your French toast", Lana perked up.

"I know! I told you the secret once, do you remember?"

"French Bread and Amaretto!", they said together.

"Yes just a drop or two and it's perfect!"

"After breakfast can we call Mommy and Daddy?"

"Well they are still on their adult vacation and the lines don't really work too well out here so let's say tomorrow we drive into town and call them."

"Okay!"

"What are we doing today?"

"Can't to get outside huh Lauren?"

"Nope", she wiggled in her seat giggling.

"Well I thought fishing or swimming in the lake. But tonight what do you say to campfire, Smores, ghost stories, tents, and sleeping bags?"

Lauren almost burst shooting milk out her nose.

"Gross!", Lana threw a paper towel at her. "But now we are talking. I'm going to make my story so scary you guys are going to pee your bed!"

"Well let's start with French Toast!"

\---~★~---

"Will you got this!"

"As best I can", he looked at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't", she said in a mousy voice.

"It's okay Will's good right?", Josh double checked as Carol, Donna and a multitude of staffers looked on.

"Let's do this", the door opened and bright lights and flashes nearly blinded him. He stepped to the podium with his hand raised requesting silence.

_'Before we start I want to remind the networks to keep the hotline number tags across the bottom of the screen please!'_

_'Good Morning, I am Will Bailey the White House Deputy Communications Director. You will also hear during this briefing from FBI Agent Daruis Mulready who is now in charge of this case. At this time we have been assigned two case numbers for the kidnappings of one Lana Anamarie Hoynes and one Lauren Anamaria Hoynes.'_

_'Will!'_

_'Will!'_

_'Will!'_

_"Please let us get finished-'_

"He's doing better than I expected."

"Which is good. You checked on CJ today?"

"No. I did check on Andy and the twins. It's all very-", he cleared his throat, "Sobering."

"You gonna make an honest woman out of her?"

"Contemplating it."

"Hey, Will's not doing bad is he?", Leo said.

"Nope we were just saying so too. How's Mrs Hoynes?"

"I don't know. The President said that Abbey was in there with her most the night."

"Why?"

"Throwing up, crying. I can only imagine what she's going through."

"Leo out of the three of us here, no one understands what she and The Vice President are going through. They", he nodded to the Oval, "are the only ones that does."

\---~★~---

"You can go in Ma'am", Charlie said as the meeting inside disbanded. 

"Mrs Bartlet!,"

"Oh, General it's so good to see you. And congratulations to the newest grandson again by the way."

"Thank you Ma'am. Want to see a picture?"

"Abbey?"

"Another time, excuse me", he shook her hand and left. "Yes?"

"I'm on the way to the Situation Room, what's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just running down to the office for a little bit. I have the doctor in with CJ now."

"If I'm not mistaken you are one of those. Arent you? You know I'm never really sure. I don't remember seeing you doing a lot of studying-"

"Oh shut up you fool!", she kissed him. "I'm not this kind of doctor."

"What kind?", he asked quizzically.

"Ob-Gyn", she replied smiling as she exited the Oval side door to the hall.

"She's pregnant?", the President asked himself.

"Oh John!", Abbey grabbed and hugged him. "You could use a shower and shave."

"I guess. Uh- CJ, she's um- with you?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay?"

"I think she will be." 

"Good. Good. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. I also know you should go see your wife to make sure she knows."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see-"

"What do you want?"

"My girls", he crumbled crying. "All of them."

Abbey moved him off into a crevice near Leo's office shielding him from the others passing by. Casey was right behind him.

"One of them is upstairs right now. A mess and most likely at this moment receiving some of the most thrilling news of her life alone."

"What?"

"Go see your wife John. She is hurt too."

"Yeah. In a little bit." He wiped his face. "I'll go. I just want to wait until-"

"John? Go- see- your- wife."

He cried again. "Okay."

Abbey hugged him. John was a great man but he was so hurt right now. It was heart wrenching seeing him unglued like this. It was hundred percent true what they say about a great woman behind every great man, and John had three.

\---~★~---

"Pregnant?", CJ asked. "But-"

"My guess is about nine weeks. We will be certain of the time when you go in for an exam. But I've been doing this for a while. I'm sticking with nine."

"I just got married eleven days ago!"

"Well if you won't tell, neither will I", they older doctor smiled sitting next to her. "Alright my dear. Plenty of rest, plenty of fluids, and eat small meals. And make an appointment with your OB. I'll come by tomorrow if needed."

As the man gathered his bag to leave, she stopped him. 

"Are you sure?"

"As my life. Congratulations Mrs Hoynes."

CJ laid back down holding her stomach, smiling then realized her pillow was wet with her tears.

\---~★~---

"Brad,-"

"Lana really wish you would call me Daddy. Lauren does."

"But I have a Daddy."

"Right", he muttered cutting up the onions for spaghetti.

"Brad what time are we going into town tomorrow. I miss Mommy."

"Uh", he shrugged, "Early. I wanna to go and come back. We have more fun things planned for tomorrow."

"Like what?", Lauren asked excitedly.

"Well fresh baked cookies, bird watching, and board games."

"Boring! Can we watch TV?", she hopped down off the stool to turn on the television.

"No!", Brad dropped the knife and yanked the cord from the wall.

"Why not!"

"It's broken!", he said trying to calm himself. 

"Because you broke it!", she held the cord up.

"Lana! I said No!", he snatched it back tearing it out of the TV completely. "Now go sit down in the living room on a time out do you understand?"

"Yes", she cried backing away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Daddy, she didn't mean it!", Lauren tried to calm him as well, as she was almost in tears too.

"Stop calling him that!", Lana snapped. "He's not our father! Daddy said he needs his own family!"

"That's it you fucking brat! I've given up everything for you!", Brad chased her down the hall with the television cord and spanked her. Lauren crawled in the corner of the kitchen crying at her sister's screams. 

When done, Brad grabbed Lauren by the hair and threw her in the room with Lana before locking the door.

It was dark and all she heard was her sister crying. 

"Anamarie? Are you okay?"

"I can't feel my legs Anamaria."

They called each other by their middle names when they were scared. Lauren cited it as more of a twin thing than their first names.

"You made him mad."

"He's not our Daddy. Our Mommy and Daddy would never do this to us. Don't call him it anymore. Do you understand?"

"Okay", Lauren crawled over to her and laid behind her protecting her sister.

"I miss Mommy CJ."

"Me too."

\---~★~---

"Aunt CJ?"

"Az, Hogan?" CJ sat up. "How are you?"

"We feel awful."

"We are so sorry", they both hugged her crying. 

"Do you guys hate us?"

"No! Why would we? It's not your fault. Oh Hogan! Your head and your face."

"It will heal."

"And you Az?"

"Stomach all better. Even wimpy Avery is feeling better, emasculated but better. Every one else is here downstairs but Mrs Bartlet could only send us up."

"I don't really want to see anyone right now but my girls."

"And Uncle John."

CJ just nodded. "Lay with me for a while."

"Sure."

\---~★~---

"We have the agent that checked them in", Agent Mulready said walking in the Roosevelt room.

"The one the old lady called about?"

"Yes Princess Santiago. She was on that afternoon but off the last three days in Vegas celebrating her best friends engagement. Apparently there aren't a lot of TVs playing the news in Vegas. She didn't see it until today and called in immediately."

"Where is she now?" 

"On the way. She admitted to flirting with him, not properly verifying the information correctly purely by accident, and helping him bypass check in because of his first class tickets. That's why he didn't show up on the manifest log ins. Plus she said his name was Derrick Priestly not Bradley Preston." 

"Incompetent!"

"Well yes, but she did give me a destination."

"Where?"

"Witchita."

"Kansas?", Josh said. "There's nothing in his files!"

"Not his", John ran over to another stack of papers shifting through them like a mad man. "Here!, his grandfathers from frontier country."

"Yes! Let's get eyes up outside of Witchia right now! Move it people", Several agents ran out of the room. John collapsed in the chair. 

"This might be it!", Josh patted him on the back. 

"Ok", he blew into his hands saying a prayer. 

"Your nieces have been discharged, Mr Vice President", Toby stated.

"Shoot I wasn't even thinking. I didn't go by there- Izzy and Ma."

"No one was expecting it."

"Well they are up in their now with CJ, if you wanted to. While you wait."

"Yeah in a minute. Can I have the room?"

"Sure", when they exited the President asked them into the Oval.

"How's he doing?"

"As well as he can", Josh said.

"He see CJ yet?"

"No."

"What's he doing?"

"Praying I think. I know I would be", Toby replied.

"Does the Vice President even go to church?", Josh tried to joke.

"After this I think he should don't you Josh?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright get outta here."

"Thank you Mr President."

"And let me know if something happens."

"Yes Sir."

\---~★~---

"Lana? Lauren? I have food. Spaghetti one of your favorites." When they didn't answer he knelt by the door and continued. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. I was hurt. I didn't mean to hit you Lana. You just can't make Daddy mad right now. It's a lot going on and you two are my world. I love you guys so much."

They heard the door unlock and cowered when he opened it. 

"Please! We are sorry Daddy!", Lauren shouted. 

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I want you to eat that's all."

"We will."

"Can Lana tell me that?"

"Anamarie", her sister whispered. "Say it! Please!"

"Yes, Daddy", she swallowed, "we will eat."

Brad smiled then clapped his hands standing.

"Good, I'm glad. I only want my girls to grow up big and strong. So eat up! And we still have that board game. I found Don't Wake Daddy! Shh", he laughed, "and Ants in My Pants."

"Great, right Lana?"

"Great." She refused to look at him.

"Come out when you are done and we will play", he said walking away. Lauren reached for the food but Lana stopped her.

"No", she whispered. "Don't eat!"

"But we have to."

"No it's bad, he's bad."

"But I'm hungry."

"No we can't. It will make us sick. Throw it away."

"Okay. Can you move?"

"Yes, it just hurts."

When she did, they were horrified at the bleeding and swollen whelps across her legs caused by the old extension cord.. 

"We have to clean these", Lauren said. "I saw some Aloe and Goldenrod outside. A bunch by the road."

"So?"

"It will help."

"How do you know?"

"I read."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be back." 

"Anamarie don't leave me", Lana grabbed her hand desperately shaking. "I don't want to be with him by myself. Don't leave me please."

"I won't be gone long. But you will get an infection. I promise. Give me the plates."

Lana handed the plates after a tiny Lauren climbed out the window. 

"I'll be back, quiet", she held her finger up to her mouth before taking off. 

Immediately she dug a hole and buried the spaghetti then covered it with dirt. Next she found the aloe and golden rod. Running back to the house she could see Brad at the kitchen island setting up the board game. 

She quickly slid back in the window handing Lana the plates. 

"You came back! And so quick!"

"Of course. Bathroom."

"Daddy we are done, just going to the bathroom."

"Good girl Lauren!", he said as he watched the surveillance cam the whole time. "Popcorn?"

"Microwave?", she asked.

"Why not!"

"Perfect, thank you! Come on",

"Anamaria!"

"I'm hungry!", she whispered as she helped Lana in then closed the door.

Brad put the popcorn in when a glint on the camera caught his eye. He took out his shot gun from above the stove hood just to be prepared.

"Why can't they just leave me and my girls alone?"

\---~★~---

John walked into the residence over hearing CJ, Azalea, and Hogan in heavy conversation. He opted to remain outside for the time being hoping they would leave soon.

"So you guys are leaving?"

"No Grandma is besides herself. Mom, Grandmother, Avery and I got a suite over at the Watergate."

"Mom and I are staying at Aunt Andy's. Mom said its cleaner." CJ smiled.

"We'll grandma never trusted him. I feel stupid too. We were his family. He didn't need to do this."

"I think, he's just really sad. I feel bad for him."

"Don't. I don't give a shit if he's sad or not, he planned this Hogan. He had passports. He could have stolen them for good. We don't know! So don't you dare feel sorry for him!"

"Sorry Aunt CJ."

"No, I'm sorry", she stood pacing. "This is supposed to be my last day on my honeymoon but instead I'm here unsure if my husband even loves me anymore because I put my trust in someone who didn't deserve it."

John cried outside the door.

"I felt like both of you but all I want is my little girls in my arms right now and my husbands around us telling us it's going to be okay but he can't because he doesn't know and because he hates me for tearing our lives apart. And rightly so."

Abbey walked in the residence seeing John in the hall. Pointing toward the room she asked the silent question if he had gone in but he shook his head no in response. Taking the lead, the First Lady entered the room.

"Mrs Bartlet", CJ rushed over to her. "Anything?"

"No just a lead. The agent that checked them in."

"Good. John? Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Oh, he still doesn't want to see me."

"No", John moved to the front of the door. "I want to see you very much."

"Hogan, Azalea", Abbey beckoned for them and they left after hugging their Uncle. Once gone Abbey closed the door behind her, said a prayer and left.

They stood staring at one another for a minute. CJ spoke first.

"A lead?"

"Yes Witchita."

"His grandfather's place right?"

"Yes, you remembered."

"Of course. We had a great week with the house to ourselves."

"Yes, we did but I never want them to leave again once I have them back."

"Me neither." 

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"No John, I'm sorry. You told me but I didn't listen. I pressured you. And now look."

"You didn't pressure me. God CJ! I felt just as bad for the guy! I was mad and lashed out. Don't leave me. I would die if you did. And Christ I don't want to leave you. So I'm not leaving! Come home with me. Let's take a shower and lay down in our bed together." John moved close to her. "Please. I need you right now."

John reached up to cup her face then kissed her lips softly.

"Please, Please! Forgive me. Come home baby."

"When they find the girls?", she asked hesitantly.

"No now."

"Are you sure?"

"With every fiber in my being. I prayed. I knew it was right before I did but baby when I prayed your face was all I wanted to see."

She smiled, "You prayed?"

"Yes, don't make me-"

CJ rushed into his arms kissing him. 

"I love you Mrs Hoynes. Come home?"

"Yes, because I love you too. No prayers needed."

\---~★~---

"You guys were in there long. You changed Lana?", Lauren pinched her.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry about before."

"I washed the plates from dinner Daddy", Lauren showed him. 

"Beautiful. Did you like it?"

"Mmhmm. So good. Popcorn?"

"Over there. Go for it. Grab a soda too."

"Thanks. Anamarie? Can she have one too?"

"Yes. You two doing that again? The whole middle name thing?", Brad knew them. He knew they were scared.

"Just fooling around."

"Lana? Sit. What color do you want to be?"

"Yellow", she said quietly inching in her seat.

"Lauren?"

"Um, green I guess."

"So I have a suggestion. Since you two always wanted rhyming names like your middle names, Why not Gwyneth", he pointed to Lana, "and Gwendolyn", he pointed to Lauren.

"Pretty."

"Those are nice I guess."

"Perfect! We'll use our new names tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow I think we should get out of here. What do you say?"

"Could be fun."

"Where are we going?", Lana asked.

"Let's go to Mexico! Uh? Why not! It's the summer!"

"We went to Mexico before remember? On the cruise", Lauren said sitting next to Lana passing her a soda.

"Yes it was fun. Are we going on a cruise?"

"Nope road trip. Same destination just more to see along the way."

"I get car sick if we drive really far."

"Well not this time with Lauren being the perfect little scout she is will make sure you don't. Right?", the confused seven year old stared at him with a kernel pop midstream. "I mean you remembered the golden rod and aloe?", he said glancing at the camera monitor.

\---~★~---

"I have eyes on the target and the two protectees waiting on your word."

"Agent Mulready, I have the supervising field Agent on the phone. He has eyes on the target."

"And the girls?"

"Yes Sir, the front of the house is all windows, thermo scan only show the three people in the house. He is alone with them."

"Then go get them."

"Waiting Sir the lights went out."

"What the hell?"

"Sir should we have the Vice President and Second Lady advised-", Agent Mulready silenced him. 

"I need an update over! Do you have eyes on the children or not! Over!"

"No sir."

"Shit!, where did they go!", he thought out loud. "Can we get the heat signature scans on again! Over!"

'Copy that Sir we are pulling it up now."

"What's happening?", The President walked in. "Where John and CJ?"

"Laying down at the Observatory", Leo advised. "We will let them know if anything."

\---~★~---

"Claud, I'm such a mess right now."

"Me too."

"I'm happy you are here."

"Me too", the laid in each others arms kissing and holding one another.

"Don't go anywhere baby, ever."

"I'm not, Shh I'm not, I'm here."

"They are the best things I've ever done with my life. My children and now you. I will lose it if I lost either one."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not leaving and they are coming home. And Lauren is going to make us watch marathons on Animal Planet and Lana is going to tell us how we do everything wrong because at almost eight she can do everything right."

John laughed. 

"And when this one comes", she took his hand and placed it on her belly. John eyes widened and grew glassy. "He or She will be their own bundle of love and energy."

"You are?"

"Yes. I found out yesterday. An old witch doctor Ob-Gyn swears I'm at nine weeks."

"That means-"

"Yes", she kissed him

"Before Suzanne died when you were all frantic-", he chuckled, "the seafood and vin yards?" They let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah", she smiled. 

"A baby?"

"Happy?"

"More than. Oh God he's going to be great."

"He?"

"Oh this one is a boy. I can feel it", he pulled her back to his chest.

"You are feeling something alright."

"But even if it's not, I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Wait until the girls find out. They are going to be such great big sisters."

"Yes they are. John?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You know I'm never letting them go again right?"

"Me neither."

"But you are running for President."

"And I know that if they aren't with me they are with their mother."

"Damn right!"

"Close your eyes, baby. If only for a minute. When we wake our babies will be in our arms."

"Promise?", she asked with heavy lidded eyes.

"Promise, shhh."

\---~★~---

_'And the four day search is over! The Second Couples motorcade entered the Air Force Base as a private plane landed only minutes ago. The seen on the runway was breathtaking as they were reunited with their daughters. One body returned which was that of the assailant their step-father who had taken the girls by force after shooting their agents and poisoning her cousins. Can we just say that our hearts go out to their happy reunion. We'll be back after these words from our sponsors.'_

"Daddy!!"

"Mommy!!"

Lana and Lauren expressed into their parents arms. 

"Oh my babies!"

"My girls! Oh babies."

They all climbed in the back seat of the SUV.

"Mr Vice President? The President."

"Hello? Yes Sir! Will do Sir! On the way now! Where else but home!

Casey shut the door and with a smile he tapped the roof of the car then got in as the motorcade left the Air Force Base.

\---~★~---

'...And so as of this day forward, Claudia Jean Hoynes, will be listed under as having sole maternal rights according to this court, by the power invested unto me by the District of Columbia for one Lana Anamarie Hoynes and one Lauren Anamaria Hoynes. From now until it is otherwise deemed unfit", the judge leaned down and said to the girls, "In other words, that is your mother.”

The two cheerfully clapped hugged CJ.

"We love you Mommy!"

\---~★~---


End file.
